


Some confessions can only be made through song

by theflyingdalek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Karaoke, M/M, first teen wolf fic, good luck, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingdalek/pseuds/theflyingdalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles confesses his affection to Derek via One Direction. Derek flips out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Don't Know You're Beautiful

Derek leaned against the back wall of the half-empty karaoke bar. It was the pack-mandated once-a-month outing that Erica forced on everyone. Derek hated it, and he made it very clear that he did, but the rest of the pack seemed to enjoy it, so he permitted it. If Derek was honest with himself, he would note that even if he hadn't permitted it, the pack probably would have dragged him along anyway, but Derek was not always honest with himself.

Last month had been a road trip and visit to Disneyland, and following the chaos of _that_ mistake, Derek had put his foot down and decided that if they were going to do this ridiculous outing, they would go somewhere where Derek could keep an eye on everyone. They were never ever going to an amusement park again.

So this was how Derek, a perfectly legitimate and respectable pack alpha, ended up stuck in the pack of a karaoke bar, nursing a beer, and listening to his pack members belt surprisingly good duets for the whole of Beacon Hills to hear. Erica and Allison had just finished a slightly terrifying rendition of "I've Put a Spell on You", and now Scott and Jackson were giggling through "What is This Feeling" from Wicked. Derek glanced around the room to take a head count. Erica, Lydia, Allison, and Isaac were are standing very close to the stage and cheering Scott and Jackson on. Boyd was sitting at the bar and sipping from his own beer. Boyd was casting a wary eye around the bar, and Derek breathed a small sigh of relief that his pack hadn't _all_ gone mad. 

That was everyone, but it wasn't. Where was Stiles? Derek scanned the room, slightly panicking, but Stiles was in the front of the room, whispering to the DJ. He seemed to sense that Derek was looking at him, because he turned around and smiled and gave Derek a thumbs up. Derek rolled his eyes and turned back to his drink. When he looked up, Stiles was tangled up in a microphone chord. How that boy could be so clumsy and still be alive, Derek would never know. Especially when the kid was tangled up in werewolf business, which he had no right being tangled up in.

Derek couldn't deny that Stiles was useful. He did nearly all the research on his own, called Derek out on his bullshit, made sure the pack ate veggies, and diffused catastrophic tension like it was no big deal. But he was young and breakable and emotional and everything that made Derek uncomfortable. So when Derek started to notice that Style's heartbeat began to speed up when Derek was talking and that when Stiles was drunk he very obviously flirted with him, Derek ignored it. Derek was very good at ignoring things.

But even Derek couldn't ignore what happened next. Stiles coughed lightly into the microphone, making sure that he had the attention of everyone in the room, and smiled when a very familiar pop tune began to play in the background. 

Oh God.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else!  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful"

He was very pointedly staring at Derek, and Derek had to do everything he could to regulate his heartbeat. He could feel the stares of everyone in the room on him, and he knew that his pack was attentively monitoring his reaction. So Derek did the only thing that he could do, he set his beer down and exited the room as quickly as possible, not looking back to see how Stiles was reacting. 

When he was safely out of sight, he leaned against the door and listened. Stiles was still singing but with much less gusto than before. 

Derek waited until the song was over, and Stiles was greeted with loud and drunken cheers, before he got into his car and sped back home.

Stiles was drunk. He had to have been. Stiles didn't _really_ like Derek. And if he did, he didn't know what he was getting himself into. Derek was a mess, everyone knew that. Stiles should know that best of all. But when Stiles had turned his unconditionally trusting eyes onto Derek and sang, Derek knew that there was nothing he could do. Best let the boy wait it out, and then he would be less likely to be hurt in the end. Or he would be hurt less. 

The truth was, Derek thought Stiles was very attractive, in his own ridiculous way. Stiles was all gangly limbs and awkward talk, but he had a good heart and a good soul. As much as his pack made him feel at home, Stiles made him feel like he had a family. But Derek knew better than to be selfish.

Stiles was pack in the way that Erica was pack and Allison was pack through relationship. It was more important for Stiles to be there for the pack than for Stiles to be there for Derek. Derek was used to being alone. 

A few hours later, Derek heard the rest of the pack stumble home. Stiles wasn't with them. He must have dropped everyone off and driven home alone. Well, Scott and Allison weren't there either, so maybe they were with Stiles, but knowing Scott and Allison, they were probably still in the bar, making out. 

Derek braced himself for the pack to come upstairs and bother him, but they don't. He doesn't know whether or not to feel thankful for that. So instead of thinking about that, Derek went to sleep, avoiding all the things that he did not want to think about.


	2. Stupid Meddling Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison meddles. With reason. And a crossbow. 
> 
> The Pack agrees with Allison.

Werewolf training starts at eleven AM every non-school day. Since it was Thanksgiving break, this day was a non-school day. It was mandatory for Wolf-members of the pack to attend wolf training, but usually everyone showed up. Stiles always showed up. But when Derek turned around to complain to the boy about letting Scott stay out with Allison too late, Derek realized that Stiles wasn't there. 

Derek put that thought out of his mind, and ended training rather early. They ate pizza for lunch, and Derek left the table as quickly as he could, turning down his sense of hearing so he could avoid the conversation that was surely going to start amongst his pack as soon as he left the room.

Because he turned down his sense of hearing, Derek did not hear Allison follow him and corner him in the hallway. 

Derek's relationship with Allison was rather strange. He still didn't fully trust her, it was hard to trust a Hunter, especially one who came from the Hunter family that was so tangled up in his family's death. Of course, Derek didn't blame Allison at all, but her eerie skill with a crossbow and her extensive knowledge of anti-werewolf weaponry made him nervous sometimes. But you couldn't always choose your pack members, and even if you could, Derek wasn't sure that he wouldn't pick Allison. She was brave and smart and very very useful when they were fighting against other packs. But still, she was a bit unsettling. Especially when she was looking very angry and aiming a loaded crossbow at Derek, which she was doing right now.

"Hello Allison...", Derek started.

Allison rolled her eyes and sighed, looking a bit disappointed.

"That isn't wolfsbane laced, is it?", Derek asked.

"Of course it isn't!", Alison objected, "I'm not trying to kill you!"

Derek relaxed a little.

"Seriously?", Alison argued, "You really need to get over your trust issues."

Derek raised his eyebrows at this.

"It is hard to 'get over your trust issues' when a pack member is pointing a loaded crossbow at you."

"It doesn't even have wolfs bane on it, worst case scenario, I cause a bit of pain, and you heal later", Allison sighed as if she were speaking to a whiny child.

Derek stifled his urge to groan. If Allison was going to act like getting shot with an arrow was no big deal, she should try it sometime.

"What do you want?", Derek asked.

"You need to fix things with Stiles."

"There is nothing wrong with me and Stiles."

Allison took a few steps closer so that the crossbow was just inches away from Derek's shoulder. Derek wondered if Allison knew how fast he could knock the bow out of her hand. She probably did. And she could probably loose an arrow faster. 

"Stiles put his heart on the line out there, and you stomped on it."

"He was drunk", Derek protested.

"He wasn't _that_ drunk, and you know it", Allison glared.

"He doesn't really like me", Derek argued halfheartedly.

Allison snorted.

"He likes you just as much as you like him."

"I don't like him"

Allison snorted again.

"Stiles should know that I am a private person. I can't react to things like that in front of everyone", Derek complained.

"Stiles is a romantic gesture kind of guy, and you know that", Allison pointed out.

Allison pressed the crossbow so that it was starting to dig into Derek's shoulder, and Scott appeared out of nowhere to put a hand on her shoulder. Allison looked down at her crossbow and deflated a little, letting the bow drop to her side.

She raised an equally threatening finger and poked him with much more force than a human had a right to have. 

"You better fix it", she growled, sounding much more like a wolf than Scott ever did, "And do it publicly. He risked public humiliation for you, so if you want to fix this, you better do it right."

Derek rolled his eyes, as a wide-eyed Scott carefully led Allison away from Derek. 

He waited until they were both out of eyesight and hearing range before he banged his head against the wall none-too-lightly and groaned angrily. He left his head there for a while, trying not to think about what he would have to do. When he looked back up at the wall, there was a sticky note next to where his head was. It read: THE PACK AGREES WITH ALLISON in Erica's untidy and tiny print.

Stupid meddling pack.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is not avoiding Derek Hale. He promises.

Stiles wasn't avoiding Derek. Not at all. Of course not. Why would he be avoiding Derek? If he happened to not show up at wolf training or dinner or the Hale house for a week or so after _the incident_ , it just meant that he was bogged down in school stuff. There was plenty of non-werewolf stuff in his life that he had to take care of. Really, there was. 

Except that there wasn't. After day two of staying at home and doing homework and cleaning the house, Stiles was bored out of his mind. It was ridiculous. Also, it was almost Christmastime, and once Christmas break started, Stiles' boredom would triple. 

The pack kept sending him text messages telling him that they missed him, and it wasn't uncommon for Erica or Isaac or even Boyd to climb through his window and sit on his bed and bother him. Stiles didn't mind that. He just was _not_ going to the Hale house. If Derek Hale wanted to talk to him, Derek would have to come find Stiles. 

On the Friday evening of Stiles' second week of not-avoiding-Derek, Stiles came home to his almost complete pack sitting in his living room. Luckily, his father was still at work.

"What are you doing here?", Stiles grumbled, even though he already knew the answer.

"We are going out tonight", Lydia announced.

Stiles blinked. He had expected the pack to drag him back to the Hale house to confront Derek, but apparently not. Whatever. A night out could do him good.

"Sure, fine. Whatever you guys want", Stiles acquiesced. "Just let me get my jacket."

Stiles let Scott drive and let Allison take the front seat, because although he would never admit it, he missed cuddling with the wolves. Well he had been cuddling with the wolves, but not in a pack  
setting. Stiles liked cuddling.

When the Jeep pulled to a stop, Stiles peered out the window.

"You've got to be shitting me."

It was the karaoke bar. 

Stiles attempted to hide the red that was very probably crawling up his neck and settling on his cheeks. Stiles glared at Scott, and Scott had the decency to look a bit sheepish.

"Sorry", he apologized, "Allison made me."

Stiles rolled his eyes. Of course. He turned to glare at Allison, but she just smiled back cheerfully.

"Don't worry, it's Open Mike Night tonight."

Right. Nothing to worry about at all.

When they got into the bar, Boyd pushed him into a chair and dropped a bottle of beer in front of him. Stiles took a long pull, might as well be pleasantly buzzed for a crappy night.

That was when a familiar voice came through the sound system.

"Hello everyone. I'd like to dedicate this song to the boy who has helped me build a new family."

The microphone screeched as Derek Hale set it into a stand and picked up a guitar and began to play.

" Hold on, to me as we go.  
As we roll down this unfamiliar road.  
And although this wave is stringing us along.  
Just know you’re not alone,  
Cause I’m going to make this place your home.  
...  
Just know you’re not alone,  
Cause I’m going to make this place your home."

Stiles was up and walking towards the stage before the second stanza. He (embarrassingly) clumsily crawled onto the stage and took the guitar out of Derek's hand. 

"You sure about this?", Stiles whispered. 

Stiles knew better than to push Derek. Derek had his own things to work out, and Stiles wasn't going to add himself onto that pile of problems.

"Yeah", Derek answered with a small smile.

After hearing that, nothing in the world could have stopped Stiles from kissing Derek in front of the room full of strangers and his pack to a chorus of (quite literal) wolf whistles.


End file.
